Diferencias
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: Si alguien le preguntara a Remus Lupin, qué tenían en común James Potter y Lily Evans, él podría limitarse a contestar —: ¿Qué no tienen en común?— Y, probablemente, nadie entendería esa respuesta, excepto Sirius, quizás. Oneshoot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como las locaciones, utilizadas a continuación no me pertenecen. Si reconoces algo, pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro alguno.

Bien, no estoy segura de donde salió esta idea, pero la escribí hace semanas y hoy la modifiqué un poco.

Es desde la perspectiva de mi licántropo favorito.

* * *

Si alguien le preguntara a él, Remus Lupin; qué tenían en común James Potter y Lily Evans, él podría limitarse a contestar—: ¿Qué no tienen en común?

Y, probablemente, nadie entendería esa respuesta, excepto Sirius, quizás.

Porque nadie, de eso estaba seguro, había visto lo que él había visto en ese par.

Remus era su amigo, amigo de los dos. Había sobrevivido a ser aquella bandera blanca que lograba llenar de, sólo un poco, tranquilidad las mañanas en el gran comedor.

Pero, para muchos, la respuesta de Remus era absurda.

Y si bien, aquellos muchos habían sido testigos de sus riñas, pleitos, bromas, desencuentros e intentos-lastimosamente, según otros- de asesinato; no entendían aquella descabellada respuesta. Después de todo, además del hecho de pertenecer a la misma casa, ¿qué podrían tener en común?

Y ahí, justo ahí, era que el licántropo podría contradecirlos, pero no lo hacía. No era necesario, sólo disfrutaba el saber, más que los demás, de una verdad tan grande como una catedral.

Lily y James, eran Gryffindors. Peleaban por lo que creían, se valían de las armas que la vida les daba para salir y sobresalir.

James y Lily eran tercos. Poseedores de una razón absoluta, aquella que se logra con un libre albedrío, con un corazón estrecho, lleno de hambre por el mundo.

James y Lily eran amigos, entre ellos y entre otros. Porque sus amigos bien podían valer más que un brazo torcido, un pequeño castigo o una broma pesada.

Lily no es egocéntrica, para nada. Pero, para gran sorpresa, James tampoco lo es. No es aquel "todopoderoso" por el que muchas suspiran, no antepone sus gustos a los demás. No antepone sus citas a la luna llena, no antepone su vestimenta a ayudar a Peter contra un Slytherin y, ciertamente, no antepone sus sesiones de tratar de arreglar su indomable cabello a las borracheras de Sirius, en aquellos días en que le llegan vociferadores de la gran familia Black.

No, James no es egocéntrico. James eso sólo James. Un adolescente con hormonas, encantos y autoestima, que ve-más allá de sus anteojos- lo que las mujeres ven en él.

James es un merodeador y, secretamente, Lily también lo es. No tiene un ridículo apodo-_como dice __Snivellus_-, no tiene reuniones clandestinas y tampoco es partícipe protagónica en las bromas y fiestas, pero a los ojos de los miembros honorarios, lo es.

Porque Lily es quien visita a Remus luego de la luna llena, llevándole ranas de chocolate. Porque Lily es quien cubre a Peter, es los deberes de pociones, dispuesta, con algo de paciencia, a explicarle los detalles. Porque Lily ha mentido por Black, aunque lo niegue hasta la muerte.

Y porque aquel día, antes de comenzar las vacaciones de verano, fue Evans la que sorprendió a todos, logrando que Sirius se atragantara, al decir—: ¿Y la broma de fin de año?

James y Lily son únicos, como nadie. Y eso también lo tienen en común. Respetan sus decisiones, se celan como adolescentes que son, se cubren ante los profesores como amigos que son, comparten salidas como novios que son, y pelearán hasta la muerte contra Voldemort como magos y Gryffindors que son.

¿Qué no comparten la misma personalidad? Gracias a Merlín que no, se decía Remus.

De quererlo, quizás una boda con Black hubiera sido más adecuada.

¿Qué no tenían nada en común?

Remus sabía lo contrario.

Evans y Potter se amaban, por sus virtudes y defectos, por aquellas pequeñas diferencias y grandes similitudes.

* * *

Y llegamos al final, una perspectiva de Remus que disfruté escribir, mi duda está en el final, pero quien sabe. Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?

Besos, Jane.


End file.
